


Front Seat's for People Who Haven't Been Kidnapped by Fucking Numpties!

by florcelestial



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Fluff, Front Seat's for People Who Haven't Been Kidnapped by Fucking Numpties, M/M, One Shot, SnowBaz, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florcelestial/pseuds/florcelestial
Summary: Baz has finally been rescued from his captors, but he still isn't able to get that one face out of his mind. The only thing that's been keeping him alive for the past six weeks...





	

My head hurts so bad. Well. Everything hurts, if I’m being honest. Fiona’s sitting in the front seat berating me for being kidnapped by numpties. (Kidnapped!) (By numpties!) ( _Fucking **Numpties**_.) I’d fight her on this if I had any fight left in me. I think she realizes that I don’t because she’s calmed down a bit.

“ _Front seat’s for people who haven’t been kidnapped by bloody numpties,_ ” she said. Well, yeah. It’s not my proudest moment, and I’m never telling a soul about this, that’s for sure. But it’s not like she didn’t accidentally fall into the moat that one time she was trying to sneak out in her sixth year. She had to be saved from the merwolves by that grimy goatherd. I could bring it up, but I don’t.

Fine. She can have her front seat; I have the back seat all to myself and it’s the softest, most comfortable surface I’ve ever come into contact with. Weeks I was in that bloody coffin. Weeks! Even after all of the healing magic Fiona layered on me, I’m going to be stiff and sore for a long time.

It’s almost sunset, but the sun is absolutely killing me. It stings on a good day, but today it feels like I’ve been thrown into a flaming forrest.

My eyes are shut and I can feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness, waking up to my own body jerking convulsively whenever it remembers the confines of the numpty cave.

Fiona’s voice fades away and the hum of the car fills my consciousness. Light blooms before me, but it’s not the kind that burns. I blink it in lazily…

I hear the familiar sounds of springs creaking a few feet away from me. As my eyes adjust to the light, I’m able to distinguish a face, looking at me with concern.

_A face._

_That face._

_His face._

_**Him**._

“Baz,” he says, but it’s more of a question than a statement. My heart does a strange thing at the sound of his voice. He’s flicked the lamp on next to his bed, propped up on one elbow, his hair a curly, sleepy mess. I don’t respond; I can’t. I can only stare at the face I’ve been running through my mind for a month and a half now.

“Baz, how are you here?” his voice is gentle, and filled with sleep. His eyes soft and concerned. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, I was so worried. I missed you.” My mouth opens in surprise. He’s missed me?

“Of course I missed you,” he says, as if reading my mind. He laughs, a wonderful, musical laugh full of light, and my heart does a thing again. He clicks his lamp off, but suddenly he’s ruffling his blankets, sitting upright to reveal his bare chest and flannel-ed legs. “Oh, it’s cold,” he says when his bare feet touch the floor. He’s standing, and then he’s not, because now he’s on my bed, lifting up my covers so he can scramble in. I scoot to make room for him in shock.

Because there he is.

Him.

In my bed.

With me.

 _ **Him**_.

And he’s facing me. Looking right at me, his body just inches away from my own. I can see every one of his freckles. Every one of his moles. And then he’s touching me. His warm hand is on my bare arm, holding me. Steadying me. Heat radiates from where our skin meets, and I can’t tell whether it’s his magic or not. Feels magical enough to me. He pulls me closer to him, and rests his forehead against mine on top of the pillow we’re now sharing. My entire body feels warm.

“ _Baz_ ,” he whispers, and his arms wrap themselves around me, “ _Baz, I’ve missed you, you’ve no idea how much I’ve missed you. I’m just so glad you’re safe. I’m so glad you’re here with me. Finally_ ,” he breathes the last word, so close to my face that I can tell he’s had cherry scones after dinner. And then there’s almost no space between us. And then there isn’t, because his lips are on my cheekbone, and they’re on my eye, and they’re on my brow and my chin and my jaw. They’re so soft. 

His lips are so soft but he’s holding me so firmly and I am so safe. My face feels like it’s buzzing and my whole body is humming like a ‘67 MG. My chest feels as if it’s about to explode. Is this what true joy feels like? It can’t be, because he hasn’t even kissed my lips yet, but he’s going to. He’s drawing closer, and I can feel the heat from his breath on my mouth, when I realize that the humming has stopped.

All of the sudden I am still.

“ _Fiona! What took you so bloody long! Why is he unconscious? I thought you said he was okay!!_ ”

I hear voices, shrill and anxious. They are so far away, but they’re drawing nearer. 

_No_.

I try to drown them out, because the closer they get, the farther I’m pulled from my bed in Watford. My true home.

“ _Why on earth have you got him in the back seat? Doesn’t the front have more leg room? Hasn’t he been through enough?_ ”

It’s my stepmother talking now. I want to calm the worry in her voice, but I am in despair as I draw farther away from the warmth and safety of my covers, and what lies underneath…

“ _I told him, Daphne. Front seat’s for people who haven’t been kidnapped by fucking numpties!_ ”

I shut my eyes tighter and try to imagine the way his lips would feel against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is officially the first work that I've ever shared with anyone outside my circle of friends, so feel free to tell me if it's abysmal. Originally written for the Carry On Countdown to December 23rd on Tumblr, (Chapter 61)!!!! I guess that's it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (:


End file.
